


When In Doubt, Sing It Out!

by Monobear (Popuko)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popuko/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undertale song parodies, generally. Various ships, various genres, etc, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Fills You With Determination! [Frisk/Flowey Duet]

_**Parody of 'Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!' - Rin & Len Kagamine (JesusP)** _

**ALL:** This fills you with deter-min-at-ion! WOO!

 **FRISK:** Going ahead, fighting problems that are no good - I'm not hurting anyone - they say I'm so good!  
I'm the chosen human, even if I don't really get it?  
**(YEAH! YEAH!)**  
Pretty easy, I admit!

 **FLOWEY:** Tch, down here it's kill or be killed!  
Kill them 'fore their betrayal breaks your will!  
That's an excellent idea! That's what you should believe--  
**(STU! PID!)**  
Kindness kills, got it?

 **FRISK:** It's alright, though I've got problems ahead  
I don't see why you keep saying I'll be dead  
And yet you even tried, to start, to kill me yourself, why?!  
You're not making sense, and I can't even COMPREHEND!!

 **FLOWEY:** Hey, kiddo, you're asking--  
stupid questions now!

 **FRISK:** Even if I'm alone, I've got my soul to own  
Sparing now, sparing now, sparing -- and while I'm at it I had better save  
am I determined, or what?!

 **FLOWEY:** We're going forward to ensure a better future  
For me and maybe you alone  
And even though you're not helping at all--  
  
**ALL:** This fills you with deter-min-at-ion! ( **FLOWEY:** Heehee!)

( **FRISK:** Hey, hey, so what's your problem, then? What's wrong with you?  
**FLOWEY:** Eh?  
**FRISK:** You've obviously got problems to begin, so tell me the truth...  
**FLOWEY:** Don't worry, I'm JUST FINE! 3, 2, 1..)

 **FLOWEY:** FRIENDSHIP PELLETS, FRIENDSHIP PELLETS FOR YOU!

 **FRISK:** As it gets harder, my soul starts burning  
For peace and a way home my heart starts yearning  
Hit by a few bullets, and it's GAME OVER!  
**(RE! TRY!)**  
Ugh, that really hurt!

 **FLOWEY:** Bullet patterns getting harder, aren't they?  
Really wish you'd killed 'em now, don'cha?  
Better prepare to run and make an escape!  
**(ES! CAPE!)**  
So how's that going, huh? (;3)

 **FRISK:** It's alright, though I can't help but think  
have you been following me from beginning to brink?  
I'm seriously getting creeped out by you, honestly...can't you just leave me ALOOOONE?!

 **FLOWEY:** What? No! I'm just helping you!  
I'm not creepy, I'm friendly, SEEEE?!  
I'll keep you going 'til the end  
MY BEST FRIEND!  
  
**FRISK:** In a twist that I kinda predicted  
I'm betrayed and I'm pushed by a former friend  
But then again, I didn't even really like him then...  
So why does that matter?!  
  
**FLOWEY:** I've gone from best friend to best nightmare,  
a force now to be feared!  
And yet even now you're still fighting on-- NOW DIE!  
  
**FRISK:** It's alright, though I'll keep on fighting  
SPARING NOW, SPARING NOW, I'LL SPA--OW!  
But I refuse to quit! I'll kick you to the ground!  
...And then I'll help you, promise!  
  
**FLOWEY:** Just as I'm winning, it's really annoying  
Your 'friends' keep on fighting and helping you  
And yet I'll still win, that's the truth--  
  
**ALL:** This fills you with de-ter-min-at-ion!  
  
**FRISK:** Finally...I win the game...  
  
**FLOWEY:** And I lose...  
  
**FRISK:** But I'll help--  
  
**FLOWEY:** But  
  
**ALL:** Even then...this isn't the true ending!  
  


 


	2. Morality Bluff [Flowey & Sans Duet!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops I weeaboo'd again and just had to get this out  
> p sure this is p bad but i like flowey and sans being very antagonistic towards each other because of the genocide/pacifist conflict and I like them both shipped with frisk in the first place hahaha

**Parody of 'Poker Face' - Megupoid Gumi**

~~ **I promise the next one will be something non-weeabooish** ~~

**FLOWEY:** I smile and act nice, but is it an act?  
I laugh at your pain but that might be lies, too  
Hold out your heart that I need to grasp at  
I'll keep watch, always looking for you  
Evil?  
Tragic?  
That's it...  
  
 **SANS:** Smiles and laughs, I keep you safe but--  
You can't see it but I'm bluffing you all the time  
'What are you sad about?' You've got no idea  
But even so, even then, your logic has no reason or rhyme

 **FLOWEY:** This way, that way, you're on the right track  
Take my advice, kid,  
I WANT YOU  
Hurting? Weeping? They're lies, as you know  
That's why you're the true hero  
  
 **SANS:** You're safe, you're not, what's the difference in the end?  
Morality, getting free, it'll hurt you, then  
Your pretension lets on to your true nature  
'Goddammit, listen to me' you snap, and I'm sure to win

 **FLOWEY:** No, no, don't listen, he's one of them, you know  
You halt and turn around, did you realize too late?  
All the time, every day, I wait and watch to make them pay  
Even so, even then, you know that I'm right

 **SANS:** The perfect crime, holding out 'til the end  
With reluctance,  
I KILL YOU  
Is this you, or is this a lie, too? No matter, it's still my job to do  
I win and win again, make it 6 to 7, then losing my count  
I WANT YOU  
Cheating? Lying? You say I'm guilty as well?  
No matter, you played cards wrong, got stuck in hell  
  
 **FLOWEY:** Is my other face a liar, too?

 **SANS:** Or maybe he's really telling the truth

 **FLOWEY & SANS:** That's up to you, then!   
This way, that way, you're on the right track  
Take my advice, kid,  
I WANT YOU  
Hurting? Weeping? They're lies, as you know  
You're a hero, or are you hurting?  
The perfect crime, holding out 'til the end  
With reluctance,  
I LOVE YOU  
But before the last trump card could be put into play,  
you make your mind up and decide alone

 **FLOWEY:** Evil?

 **SANS:** Tragic?

 **FLOWEY & SANS:** That's it...


	4. Miracle - Flowmiracle [Flowey Solo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parody of 'Miracle - Hinacle' - IOSYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I lied.

Ooh, aaaah~  
In those days when you feel trapped and cornered by your life as is  
It's like your happiness has been slashed away somewhere where no one can find it  
Don't worry, best friend! As you can depend on me  
your worries fade into mercy for all!  
You're at the start right now (but don't worry 'bout it)  
But you're surely getting through (I'll follow you!)

The world blooms and blossoms into life as it keeps goin' 'round!

Do you want to escape? (Then keep moving forward!)  
I'll help you to go (And not be a moron!)  
Blossoming in the darkness Underground, Flowey is comin' 'round!

When the one you care about has gone missing and you can't hope to get him back  
Sometimes it just makes you want to break down and cry after that attack  
Don't worry, best friend! As you can depend on me  
soon he won't be alone in death like you are now!

Even if they're all dead (you're missing them, huh?)  
You know, you've still got a chance (not much, though)  
The kid will be here soon, hope you don't get the same  
You see, there's no mercy (you're all idiots, too)  
for Smiley Trashbags like you! (how disgusting)  
Sprouting up and blowing away dust, Flowey is comin' 'round!

Dadadadadeedadodo...~

Don't worry, best friend! As you can depend on me  
your worries fade into murder for all!

You're at the start right now (but don't worry 'bout it)  
But you're surely getting through (I'll follow you!)

The world blooms and blossoms into life as it keeps goin' 'round!

Do you want to escape? (Then keep moving forward!)  
I'll help you to go (And not be a moron!)  
Blossoming in the darkness Underground, Flowey is comin' 'round!


	5. Conviction! Undyne (Undyne Solo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parody of 'Convictor Yamaxanadu!' - IOSYS

**UNDYNE:** I am the last line of defense of the Underground....  
Yet no one is truly spotless from guilt thanks to these humans.  
It's up to me, and me alone, to eradicate all the sins that they've brought! NGYAAAAH!

 **(RAPPING)** Battle - done honorably and just

Blocking - You can't run, you must

Humans - murderers, at any rate murder

THERE'S NO LINE THAT THEY CAN'T CROSS!!!

 

FLOWEY! (FLOWEY!)

The innocent buttercup, he's actually a grinning murderous weed!

There's no way he can fight himself, but he gets others to do it, being TOO WEAK!

 

SANS! (SANS!)

A lazy, worthless skeleton-  can't you spend any time training for once in your life?!

YOUR BROTHER'S OUTMATCHING YOU BY FAR, SO DON'T TRY TO BLOW IT OFF AS STRIFE!!!

 

TORIEL! (TORIEL!)

You act like a pure and wholesome mother to all

But you're just as bloodthirsty as me in truth!

 

METTATON! (METTATON!)

An annoying showboat robot, view-baiting

BEING OBNOXIOUS AS HELL DOESN'T HELP YOUR CASE!

 

FRISK! (FRISK!)

SPARE, SPARE, SPARE, MERCY, MERCY!

STOP IT WITH THAT GOODY-TWO-SHOES BULL, IT'S GETTING OLD!!!

 

ALPHYS! (ALPHYS!)

CUT IT OUT WITH THAT BEING TOO CUTE

STOP IT! STOP IT! YOU'RE DISTRACTING ME FROM WORK!

 

PUNISHMENT! (PUNISHMENT!)

PUNISHMENT! (PUNISHMENT!)

PUNISHMENT! (PUNISHMENT!)

PUNISHMENT! (PUNISHMENT!)

VERDICT: YOU'RE A MIXED BAG OF HEADCASES! START WORKING TO EARN YOUR KEEP IMMEDIATELY, OR FACE MY SPEAR OF JUSTICE!

 

Proving justice for all onlookers, the wind blows dramatically

There's no mercy, even if you get up and run

The royal guard will come and find you and prosecute your crimes

I'M NOT UNDYING FOR NOTHIN', YA KNOW?!?!

 

ASGORE! (ASGORE!)

The king of our kingdom, he knows what's best but others doubt him

He may be a bit soft-hearted but that doesn't excuse your INSUBORDINANCE!

 

MUFFET! (MUFFET!)

A gentle and sweet baker, she's actually grabbing money she doesn't need

Are you gonna save those spiders or what?! I bought a donut from you last week!

 

NAPSTABLOOK! (NAPSTABLOOK!)

Weeping wailing for no reason

Your tears are like acid and they sting your friends!!!

 

PAPYRUS! (PAPYRUS!)

YOU'RE A FRIEND OF MINE, BUT THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE ABANDONMENT!

YOU HAD TO LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THAT HUMAN AND RAN OFF?! CLASS IS LONGER!!! FOREVER!!!

 

CHARA1 (CHARA!)

SNOWDRAKE! (SNOWDRAKE!)

SHYREN! (SHYREN!)

DOGGO! (DOGGO!)

DUMMY! (DUMMY!)

ASRIEL! (ASRIEL!)

GASTER! (GASTER!)

TSUNDEREPLANE! (TSUNDEREPLANE!)

 

PUNISHMENT! (PUNISHMENT!)

PUNISHMENT! (PUNISHMENT!)

PUNISHMENT! (PUNISHMENT!)

PUNISHMENT! (PUNISHMENT!)

VERDICT: CALM YOURSELVES DOWN, AND CLEAN THE CASTLE FLOORS! AND THEN WE CAN TALK ABOUT MERCY, UNTIL THEN, NOPE!

 

I make a swiping motion with my spear to prove I'm serious

There's no way for you to ignore the facts

WE'LL FIGHT THIS DUEL TOGETHER, 'TIL THE VERY END!

I WON'T LET YOU PASS ME AND KILL MY FRIENDS!!!!

 

HUMANS WILL PAY FOR ALL THEY'VE DONE!

AND AT THE END OF IT, I'LL GO HOME AND COOK SOMETHING GOOD! I'M PRETTY SURE MY HOUSE WON'T BURN THIS TIME!


End file.
